


The Quality of Mercy

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Amends, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was payback.</p></blockquote>





	The Quality of Mercy

Giles sights down the crossbow, gaze unwavering. All he has to do is shift his hand, let the bolt fly and turn the monster before him into dust. It would be justice served, death meted out to one who had so casually handed it out to thousands.

"I need to know why I'm here."

He looks closely at Angel's face and sees the suffering etched deep, sees the endless agony in his tormented eyes. Knows that every victim haunts him. He finally lowers the crossbow.

Killing him would be a mercy and Giles has absolutely none to spare for Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was payback.


End file.
